1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector. More particularly the invention relates to an electrical connector adaptable for use with coaxial cables having a variety of different outer conductor corrugations.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors for corrugated outer conductor cable are used throughout the semi-flexible corrugated coaxial cable industry.
Solid outer conductor coaxial cables are available in two main groups of corrugation patterns, helical and annular. Typically, helical corrugation connector configurations are adapted to thread onto the corrugations, requiring precision cutting of a complementary internal threaded surface upon the connector body. Annular corrugation connector configurations often rely upon a clamping means that clamps the lead corrugation(s) at the cable end. These clamping means generally require precision thrust and clamping components, elaborate machining of spring finger element(s) and or additional cable end flaring operations to prepare the cable for connector installation.
Within each of these groups the corrugation depth, spacing, pitch and or number of corrugation leads varies between different cable models and or manufacturers. Prior connectors for use with solid outer conductor coaxial cable have therefore been designed for a specific outer conductor corrugation, requiring the design, manufacture and inventory of a wide range of different connectors, each dedicated to a specific cable configuration.
Advanced metal turning and or machining equipment is typically required to form the complex inner surfaces and or sub components of these connectors. These manufacturing operations comprise a significant portion of the overall manufacturing costs for the connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,169, by Islam et al, issued Sep. 6, 2005 to Andrew Corporation, describes a connector for use with a coaxial cable having a helically corrugated solid outer conductor. The outer conductor is held by a body with inner threading adapted to mate with helical corrugations of the outer conductor, retaining the outer conductor for an axial compression connector mounting procedure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,169 is hereby incorporated by reference in the entirety.
As described herein above, a connector according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,169 must be manufactured for a specific outer conductor corrugation configuration. Also, because the design relies upon threading the helical corrugations of the outer conductor into the connector body, to retain the cable within the body during and after final axial compression, it is not usable with annular corrugated cable.
Competition within the cable and connector industry has increased the importance of minimizing installation time, required installation tools, and connector manufacturing/materials costs. Also, competition has focused attention upon ease of use, electrical interconnection quality and connector reliability.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an electrical connector and method of installation that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.